Staring Over
by Calian-Moon
Summary: The Patakis are moving to Florida, but they don't want Helga to come. What will Helga do? Where will she stay?


Title: Starting Over

Summary: The Pataki family is moving to Florida, but what if they don't want Helga to come with? Where is she going to stay? Takes place two weeks into their fifth grade year. H/A G/P R/S N/E H/P and more…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this plot.

Please be gentle first time writer

ParadiseGuardian

Arnold and Gerald are talking on the phone.

Arnold: So, what happened while I was fishing with my Grandpa?

Gerald: After I left your house, I met up with everybody at Rhonda's place…

FLASHBACK

Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Rhonda, Nadine, Sid, Lila, and Stinky all sit in a circle in Rhonda's room when Gerald knocks on the door.

Gerald: Sorry, I'm late. I just got back from Arnold's. He's not coming today; he went fishing with his grandpa.

Rhonda: Let's get started than. Phoebe, truth or dare?

Phoebe: truth.Rhonda: Do you have a crush on anyone?

Phoebe: (Blushing) Yes.Rhonda: Who?

Helga notices how nervous Phoebe is, so she decides to help her out.

Helga: Sorry, Princess. You already asked your question. It's Pheebs' turn.

Phoebe looks at Helga and smiles a thank you than looks at Lila.

Phoebe: Lila. Truth or dare.Lila: Dare.

Phoebe: I dare you to not say "ever so" in every sentence for two weeks, starting tomorrow.

Lila: Oh, I will ever so try.

Rhonda whispers into Nadine's ear "The poor girl won't last one day." Nadine giggles and nods in agreement.

Lila: Umm…Sid. Sid: Dare.Lila: I dare you to kiss Rhonda for one minute.

Rhonda & Sid: What!? I'm not kissing him/her!!

Helga: Sorry, but you either take the dare or the double dare.

Sid: What's the double dare?

Lila: You have to throw away your boots and hat.

Sid: I'm not doing that!Helga: Well than, nose boy, pucker up.

Harold: Hurry up already I'm HUNGRY!!

Sid grumbles as he crawls to Rhonda and kisses her as Gerald times them. When times up everyone laughs as both Sid and Rhonda pull away blushing.

Sid: Stinky.Stinky: dare.

Sid: Hmm…I dare you to not eat lemon pudding for one week.

Stinky: I reckon that's going to be hard on account that lemon puddin' is my favorite, but I'll try.

Stinky: Harold. Harold: Truth.

Stinky: Do you like Big Patty?

Harold: (blushing) NO!!

Lila: I think that you are ever so lying.

Sid: Me, too. You chose truth, you can't lie.

Harold: Fine. Yes!!

Everybody laughs at Harold's embarrassed face.

Harold: Shut up or I'll pound you!

Everybody manages to choke back their laughs while Harold looks around the circle and than smiles when he looks at Helga.

Harold: Helga?Helga: Dare, Pink Boy.

Harold: I dare you to…dye your hair black!

Helga thinks it over for awhile. She than smirks as she gets up.

Helga: I'll be back in awhile.

When she walks out the door everyone starts taking bets.

Rhonda: I'll bet you five bucks she doesn't come back and tomorrow when we see her on the bus she'll have blonde hair.

Sid: I don't know, Helga has never backed out of a dare before.

Phoebe: Well, lets play a different game until she gets back since she forgot to ask someone a question.

All: Okay.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

They're all playing various different board games when Helga walks in. Everyone gasps at how different she looks. She now has her hair down, which is wavy and jet-black with pink and blond streaks. She now also has TWO eyebrows.

Nadine: Wow, Helga you look great.

Rhonda: I actually have to agree with Nadine. You look ...nice.

Stinky: I think you look down right purty, Miss Helga.

Lila: You look ever so pretty.

Sid, Harold, and Gerald just stare at her with their mouths wide open.

Helga: (blushing) Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy. How long do I have to keep this hair do?

Harold: For the rest of the school year.

Helga: What!? School started just two weeks ago!

Phoebe: (interrupting Helga) Why did you tweeze your eyebrow?

Helga: I didn't, Olga did.

Phoebe: Oh. Well, now we can finish the game. It's your turn Helga.

Helga: Okay. Tall Hair Boy, truth or dare?

Gerald: (rolling his eyes) Truth.

Helga: (smirking) Do you like Phoebe?

Gerald blushes as he mumbles something.

Helga: (holds her hand up to her ear) What!? I can't hear you, you're gonna have to speak louder.

Gerald: I said yes, I like her.

Phoebe blushes as everyone laughs.

Gerald: Okay. Okay, Rhonda truth or dare?Rhonda: Truth

Gerald: (smiling devilishly) Did you like the kiss that Sid gave you?

Rhonda blushes as bright as tomato when everybody leans in with curiosity and anticipation, with Sid being the most curious.

Rhonda: No.Helga: Ah, ah, ah! No lying remember?

Stinky: Yeah, you can't lie.Rhonda: Fine! I may have liked it a little.

Every laughs when they see that Sid is smiling.

Rhonda: Helga.Helga: dare.

Rhonda: I dare you to ask Arnold if you could wear his hat for one week.

Helga: Sorry, Princess. I can't to do that. I know how important that hat is to him.

Harold: Ooh, Helga likes Arnold. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

Helga: Shove it, Pink Boy. I do not like Arnold; I just made a promise, usually I wouldn't keep a promise to Arnoldo, but this one is an exception.

Rhonda: Fine. Since you won't take the dare you're going to have to take the double dare.

Helga: Which is?

Rhonda: You can't speak for one week starting as soon as you get on the bus tomorrow morning, unless Arnold himself gives you his hat to wear.

Helga: Fine. I gotta go; I told Olga that I'd help her out with something.

END OF FLASHBACK

Arnold's POV

Gerald: So, after Helga left we all decided to leave, too.

Arnold: Wow. I can't believe Helga hadn't told anybody.

Gerald: Me neither. It's going to be quiet all week.

Arnold: So, how did she look after the whole dying her hair thing?

Gerald: Well let's put it this way, you know how Stinky used to like her…

Arnold: Yeah…

Gerald: He's now in _love _with her.

Arnold: Whoa. She looks _that_ good.

Gerald: If she wasn't a bully and if I didn't like Phoebe _I_ would've asked her out.

Arnold: Whatever you say, Gerald, whatever you say.

Gerald: I gotta go, Timberly is trying to steal something out of my room.

Arnold: Alright, see you at school.

After Arnold hung up with Gerald he decided to get ready for bed. As he laid down looking at the stars he tried going to sleep but something in him was keeping him from doing so. And he knew exactly what it was, or more like who. _Her_. Helga G. Pataki.

Ever since the whole FTI thing Arnold couldn't believe that Helga still hated him. For two weeks after her confession, he couldn't understand why he was thinking about her. But than, BAM, it hit him just like that, at the beginning of the third week he had come to a realization. He loved her. He loved Helga G. Pataki, his school tormentor, and now the keeper of his heart. Now, on the sixth week he was trying to figure out how and when to tell her.

That's it for now hopefully you like it.

Please review.

ParadiseGuardian


End file.
